Flot de sensations fortes
by X-Mannix
Summary: On sait tous que l'esprit de Stiles peut divaguer très loin, dans tous les sens, sans qu'il n'y ait de rapport, de lien entre ses pensées. Alors quand celui-ci le gratifie d'une image particulière et qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en défaire, ça va malheureusement aller très loin aussi. Au point d'en devenir fou.
1. Chapter 1

Première fois que je m'essaye avec ce paring après avoir lu et relu tellement de merveille à leur sujet (et aussi après m'être extasiée en regardant les épisodes de la saison une et deux.) J'ai littéralement craquer pour eux. Non mais sérieusement, Jeff Davis a réuni là un duo parfait!

Bref, je blablate, je blablate mais venons-en au fait! Personnellement je ne vois pas vraiment Derek comme l'Alpha inaccessible, froid, sans considération. Je dirais juste qu'au vu des évènements de son passé, il se _montre _plus ou moins tel quel mais en soi, il n'est pas un mauvais loup ( parfois maladroit quant à la démarche à suivre, selon moi. ) Donc, au niveau de son raisonnement il vous semblera surement OOC mais j'essayerai de m'appliquer du mieux que je peux... Pour Stiles, tout se joue dans le sarcasme, évidement avec une certaine fragilité quand même (C'est en partie pour cela que j'aime ces personnages, ils ont tous les deux soufferts, à échelle différente bien sur, et tout deux on surmonté ça. D'une certaine manière, ils sont les plus aptes à se comprendre l'un l'autre.)

Je m'égare encore... Tout ce que vous devez retenir dans ce _petit_ paragraphe c'est que j'essaye de faire au mieux avec ce que j'en ai tiré de la série.

L'histoire maintenant! ( oui, **enfin**! ) l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson particulière dont vous aurez parfois quelque extrait ( mais seulement du refrain. )-I want your bite de Chris Crocker (légèrement remixer.) Avec un peu d'imagination, ça cogite, cogite et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pondre quelque chose d'un peu érotique (Enfin, sauf si j'ai complètement foiré mon coup...) Et je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer qu'il y ait un vrai scénario (au fil de l'écriture peut-être?)

Et je vais vraiment m'arrêter là et vous laisser lire sinon je vais écrire une présentation aussi longue que le prologue? (j'hésite à considérer ça comme tel.) Donc, **rated M justifié**,(surtout pour la suite) genre j'ai mis romance parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre d'autre.. évidement, Sterek. **Rien ne m'appartient** à part le déroulement de l'histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, personne ne corrige derrière moi. Et finalement (Hallelujah!) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Flot de sensations fortes.**

Stiles avait toujours su que Derek Hale allait lui compliquer la vie. Dès le début il s'était méfié mais ne s'était pas empêcher de ressentir une certaine fascination envers lui et son espèce. Pour une fois qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa petite vie, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et, à son plus grand malheur, le problème venait de là. Sa fascination devenu peut-être un peu trop encombrante dans son esprit légèrement torturé.

Celui-ci ne restant jamais plus de deux secondes attentif, ses pensées avaient dérivées loin, très loin. Alors quand une image s'ancre au plus profond du cerveau, elle y reste bien accrochée. Donc, l'image d'un Alpha plutôt érotique ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il soupira en se disant que c'était la première fois que son putain d'esprit se focalisait sur quelque chose, pendant plusieurs jours. Quelque chose d'aussi futile...

Non mais sérieusement, quel était l'intérêt d'un Derek torse-nu, en sueur, le pantalon ouvert laissant à découvert le début de son boxer, les bras relever au-dessus de la tête avec un regard plus qu'explicite ?! Son cœur s'affola à nouveau en se représentant mentalement la scène. Celle où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les quelques gouttes qui coulaient le long des muscles du torse, les jalousant. Celle où ses yeux se plongeaient dans un océan de désir et où son corps tremblait d'excitation. Même Lydia n'était plus qu'un pauvre souvenir face à cette ampleur-là.

**«It's lust at first sight_.» _**

Même dans ses nuits ça le hantait ! Putain, il rêvait de Derek ! Depuis quand on rêve d'un mec qui faisait littéralement flippé – doublé d'un corps diablement sexy - ? Il était devenu gay? Seule cette solution lui semblait plausible. Complètement gay et pourtant, seulement pour ce maudit Hale. Merde alors. Il allait faire comment maintenant lorsque ce foutu loup-garou le plaquerait violemment contre un mur pour ne pas bander comme un chien ? Parce que oui, ça l'existait vachement quand ce dernier le faisait. Encore heureux que l'autre idiot prenait ça pour de la peur! ( ceci dit, il fallait qu'il aille, alors, réviser ses pouvoirs de super big bad wolf... )

Il soupira encore. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cette douce et pourtant cruelle torture. C'était une chose d'être attiré sexuellement par quelqu'un, s'en était une autre d'assouvir ses pulsions, avec celle-ci de préférence. Sa chance que l'Alpha soit lui aussi tenté d'expérimenter un approfondissement de leur relation ne dépassait un sur il-ne-savait-pas-combien de million.

Et encore une fois après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à remettre cette situation sur le tapis, il était partagé entre la déception, la frustration et l'envie fulgurante d'une bonne douche froide.

Il finit par se rendre dans la salle de bain paresseusement, se traitant de tous les noms pour être autant chambouler par un lycanthrope asocial. Il se plaça sous le jet d'eau et sa volonté s'envola en fumée alors que l'eau bouillante coulait le long de sa peau. L'image qui le rendait fou reprit le pas sur toutes ses autres pensées. Il avait besoin de relâcher la tension, qu'il savait énorme.

Les yeux fermés, Il posa une de ses mains à plat sur le mur froid proche de lui. La seconde descendait avec lenteur, presque joueuse malgré sa frustration vers son membre douloureux. C'était comme cela qu'il voyait celle du loup s'occuper de lui.

Il ne se savait pas si sensible à son touché pourtant, au plus sa main s'approchait de son bas-ventre, au plus il se sentait brûler comme la braise. Alors qu'il commença des va-et-vient appuyés, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau lui envoya de léger frissons et il crut un instant perdre la tête en imaginant deux yeux rouges électriques le dévorer avec un ardent désir. Dévaster son corps avec brutalité. Il augmenta la cadence, sentant le plaisir grimper toujours plus en lui, embrasant son être avec de puissantes vagues de chaleur. Imaginer les mains d'un autre le possédant ne faisait qu'attiser ce qui brûlait en lui.

Putain, et il ne faisait que _s'imaginer_. C'en était déjà trop. Trop de ce flot continu qui coulait en lui. Trop de sensations qui se mêlaient à des sentiments inconnus.

La jouissance l'emporta et il ne put retenir un murmure rauque sortir de ses lèvres meurtries.

-Derek…

Le loup en question vagabondait dans les rues à la recherche d'indice, d'odeur pouvant le renseigner sur la meute d'alpha qui sévissait dans les rues de leur village. Il s'arrêta alors qu'un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied, telle une décharge. Un souffle emporté par le vent. Son prénom murmuré avec désir. Tout son corps s'éveilla et il se maudit en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir se contenir et garder son sang-froid, calmant la bête qui hurlait en lui.

Il savait depuis le début que Stiles Stilinski allait lui compliquer la vie.

* * *

Next chapter bientôt je l'espère! En espérant avoir vos impression pour m'améliorer et qui sait me donner des idées en plus?  
Bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que mon histoire se déroule après la saison deux et que certains détails sont parfois révélés dans mon récit. donc attention au **Spoil**

Merci à touuuus pour vos reviews, vos ajouts dans les favoris ou de suivre mon histoire. Ça me motive considérablement!

Ce chapitre est loin d'être aussi érotique que le précédent, et ça me dérange un peu. J'ai quand même chercher à ce qu'un certain passage le soi. -En même temps, si je veux que mon histoire tienne un peu la route, il faut laisser cuire à petit feu avant d'envoyer la sauce...- Les chapitres sont plutôt court. J'essaye d'en rajouter mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Le chapitre trois sera, à mon humble avis, plus long et plus croustillant que celui-ci mais je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire. Petite référence à l'épisode onze de la saison deux. **Rien ne m'appartient**, comme toujours et je laisse place à la suite!

* * *

**Sensation, encore et toujours.**

La pluie avait cessé d'arroser la ville depuis un certain temps mais l'humidité ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Le vent qui s'amusait à apparaître et disparaître mordait sa peau par son froid presque glacial. Il aurait de loin préféré qu'il pleuve encore. Sentir l'eau tomber sur sa peau encore bouillante du matin, s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements pour couler le long de ses membres, qu'ils collent à son corps pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. La nuit s'annonçait doucement, l'obscurité balayant la lumière de son trône. Ce petit détail n'allait pas l'arrêter, les ténèbres ne l'effrayaient plus depuis bien longtemps puisqu'il y vivait constamment. De jour comme de nuit.

_« Si vous traversez l'enfer, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas.»_

Merci Churchill pour ce brillant conseil. Comme s'il avait le choix. Laisser moisir -cramer serait plus approprié- son cul là dedans l'enchantait guère. Mais comment faire comprendre à son père que boire n'était pas la solution; comment ne pas sombrer quand ceux qui vous entouraient prenait un malin plaisir à vous rabaisser plus bas que terre; comment vivre avec l'impression permanente d'_étouffer _? Sous l'angoisse, sous la peur, sous l'envie, sous cette putain d'envie de survivre.

Ça devenait franchement grave. Il était sorti faire un tour pour se remettre les idées en place pas pour jouer le déprimé qu'il n'était pas en se souvenant d'une séance chez la psy de l'école. En ce moment il aimerait justement ne _rien_ ressentir, _vider_ sa tête de son savoir, de ses pensées. _Oublier_.

-Tu en demandes peut-être un peu trop là, stiles. Comme si d'une seconde à l'autre, ta moelle osseuse et ton foutu cerveau exauceront ta prière. Tu rêves la mon vieux, autant directement se jeter sous un train. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire, laisser son père seul avec la menace des loups-garous ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Quoi que mort, il n'en saurait plus rien. De toute façon, là n'était pas la question, il n'allait pas mettre fin à ses jours. Il aimait trop là vie pour ça.

Malgré les coups qu'il se prenait, les blessures physiques et sentimentales, il pouvait rester auprès de son père, de son groupe d'ami –qui s'était agrandit depuis le début de cette folle histoire-, aller à l'école et apprendre, sortir s'amuser, _fantasmer sur un Alpha grognon_, conduire sa vieille mais oh combien adorer jeep bleue, tomber amoureux, faire chier ses professeurs avec son babillage incessant, désespérer de la bêtise de son meilleur ami, lancer des 'Oh my god' dès que quelque chose le surprenait ou lui faisait peur, suivre la meute dans des aventures inimaginables et survivre à une créature encore plus mystique –et quelque chasseur psychotique-, sans compter tout le reste.

Et c'était déjà foutrement suffisant pour lui.

En rentrant chez lui frigorifier et passablement épuiser par sa petite balade nocturne, il se faufila hors de ses vêtements souvent trop large pour lui et glissa sous sa douche en essayant de ne pas penser à ce matin, surtout pas ! Il tenta tant bien que mal de se réchauffer et au bout de plusieurs minutes, décida d'arrêter le jet d'eau pour s'éclipser en vitesse avant que son esprit ne divague trop.

Il entra dans sa chambre vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama en s'essuyant la tête d'une serviette. Il ne vit pas tout de suite l'ombre qui se tenait prêt de la fenêtre, dans sa chambre, l'observant silencieusement. Et peut-être avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ce ne fut qu'en se retournant après avoir pris un t-shirt dans son armoire qu'il le remarqua.

«Oh my God !» Il sursauta brusquement, reculant d'un pas instinctivement. Son t-shirt tomba au sol sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prêtent attention. «Non mais Derek, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter l'intimité des gens ?! Ah moins que tu aimes te rincer l'œil d'un corps chétif et pâle, ce que je doute fortement. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir, d'attendre que je finisse de m'habiller et que je te laisse entrer dans ma somptueuse demeure après m'avoir gentiment demandé l'autorisation.»

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il se sentit percuter le mur derrière lui avec une violence peu retenue. Un faible gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il ferma brusquement les yeux, la douleur se répandant le long de son dos. Un bleu de plus, pensa-t-il, un de plus à ses autres nombreux qu'il se faisait par inadvertance ou qu'on lui infligeait volontairement. Une voix grave et dur s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça. J'ai besoin d'infos et tu vas _gentiment_ me les chercher.»

On était à mille lieues du loup joueur et excitant qu'il voyait dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais peu importe sa souffrance, peu importe qu'il aurait pu mourir égorgé d'une seconde à l'autre, peu importe son cœur qui tambourinait et se serrait dans sa poitrine, les mains du loup sur ses épaules embrasaient sa peau. Ses yeux aux reflets rouges l'engouffraient dans un monde aux mille merveilles. Les battements de son cœur changèrent de fréquence et il eut peur de se faire démasquer, il se défendit du mieux qu'il put.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir te les trouver tes putains d'informations. Il me semble que ton oncle Peter, qui soi-dit en passant me fou vraiment les boules, se voue d'une passion débordante pour la technologie.» Il fit une pause, d'à peine un millième de seconde. « et puis merde ! T'as une meute maintenant pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer de ton impressionnante intimidation sur eux ? Je ne suis pas…»

Un grognement sourd le stoppa net, il allait littéralement se brûler à force de trop jouer avec le feu. Il se résigna donc et donna à son tortionnaire ce que celui-ci demanda. Il se positionna sur sa chaise, alluma son ordinateur et lança le moteur de recherche faisant abstraction de la présence du loup près de lui, trop près.

Mais sa curiosité pointa bien vite le bout de son nez et il en oublia tout le reste, recommençant à bombarder son « invité » de question. Ce dernier roula des yeux avec un petit sourire narquois. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et bizarrement ça le radoucit un peu, juste un peu.

L'adolescent avait, dans la précipitation, oublié d'enfiler un haut et la peau tendre de sa nuque l'appelait irrémédiablement. Luxure, douce et enivrante luxure. Ses crocs sortirent sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience et il amorça un pas en direction de sa proie.

**« I want your bite, Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. »**

Un long frisson secoua Stiles remontant le long de son échine. Il ne sut pas si l'absence de tissu sur son torse en fut la cause mais en se retournant et voyant l'Alpha détourner brusquement son regard vers la fenêtre il en douta aussitôt. Il alla donc enfiler, un peu hagard, un large t-shirt qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour dormir tandis que son hôte s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre pour s'y adosser, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en ce moment même, le loup se retenait de le plaquer à nouveau contre n'importe quel surface dure et de coller son corps au sien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que celui-ci tentait fermement de maintenir ce qui sommeillait en lui. Cette tempête ravageuse.

L'ambiance de la pièce consistait en un étrange mélange de gêne et d'un quelque chose plus _électrique_. Une tension palpable, mêlée peut-être à un peu de frustration.

Lorsque ses recherches aboutirent, ils se quittèrent sur un sarcasme de l'hyperactif qui ne reçut aucun remerciement. Il y eut juste cet effleurement du bout des doigts avant que le loup ne saute par la fenêtre, léger, furtif qui leur retourna l'estomac d'une sensation grisante. Une impression d'inachevé s'insinua dans leur veine sournoisement.

...

Le lendemain, il ne se passa pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans la journée. Stiles se réveilla encore en sueur, il lui sembla avoir rêver de doigts s'entremêlant amoureusement toute la nuit. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami à l'école ne démontrant aucun sentiment de tristesse depuis sa rupture avec sa chasseuse adoré Alisson, certain qu'elle lui reviendra.

Il eut l'impression d'être revenu des mois auparavant, sans loup-garou, sans problème de pleine lune, sans chasseurs les traquant sans répit et sans alpha tueur assoiffé de sang. Le seul détail qui lui rappela ces évènements se trouvait en face de lui, bécotant une blonde vénitienne sans se soucier du regard des autres. Jackson.

Plus imbu de lui-même, affirmant sa supériorité face aux autres, sans aucune considération. L'hyperactif se demanda ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, voir Lydia plus heureuse que jamais dans les bras d'un type pareil ou l'évidence même de sa misérable importance comparé à la sienne. Parce que depuis sa transformation en loup, Jackson avait pris une place plus importante et imposante que la sienne dans la vie de l'Alpha et des autres. Il allait passer plus de temps que lui avec la meute puisque maintenant il en faisait partie.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se rendre compte de son inutilité. Il secoua la tête, échappant à la vision d'un couple heureux en ébullition d'hormone. Hier soir, Derek s'était rendu chez lui pour qu'il fasse des recherches non ? Alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter quant à son utilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il suivit Scott pour son cours de chimie, traînant des pieds, espérant que cette fois-ci, ils n'hériteraient pas d'une retenue interminable. Il ne se douta pas un seul instant que sa soirée serait plus mouvementée qu'il ne l'espérait.

* * *

Fin peu originale je vous l'accorde, mais fallait bien trouver un truc pour vous donner envie de la suite -espère sincèrement que malgré la banalité, ça fonctionne-  
Donc, je suppose qu'on se donne rendez-vous pour une suite? -Comment ça si je ne la poste pas demain vous m'égorgé avec vos dents?!-

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, j'en ai mis du temps. I'm sorry! Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai recommencer ce chapitre. Au départ, j'étais partie du point de vue de Derek mais ça ne me plaisait pas alors autre chose m'est venu en tête. Donc, j'ai ajouter un autre genre.

Je compte rester sur mon idée de base et il y aura encore des moments "chauds" mais à force d'écrire j'ai eu envie de faire plus qu'une histoire où le seul but est de leur faire faire des choses pas catholique! Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ... **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

* * *

**Sensations qui tournent mal.**

Il s'apprêta à grimper dans sa jeep lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'arrêta net.

« Hop, hop, hop. Tu vas où là faux frère ? » Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Le ton sonna accusateur. « Je _te_ signale que _tu_ m'as fait entrer de force dans cette meute après multiples arguments et sarcasmes. » Scott retourna son meilleur ami pour qu'ils soient de face et il coupa la protestation qu'il vit naître dans les yeux de ce dernier. « Alors _tu_ vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre et de subir ça avec moi ! »

La première pensée cohérente de l'hyperactif concerna le fait plus qu'évident qu'il déteignait sur son ami. La deuxième se rappela les longues heures passées à le convaincre qu'une telle alliance ne serait que bénéfique. La troisième et malheureusement la plus dominante alluma une sorte d'alarme stridente dans sa tête : il allait amèrement le regretter.

« Je te savais rancunier, Scott, mais pas au point de m'utiliser comme punching-ball pour Loup-garou assoiffé. » Il pensa brièvement à Derek –bien insister sur le brièvement, c'est important.- qui utilisait déjà bien assez cette option.  
« Pas que je sois ravi de t'accompagner à ta potence quotidienne mais vraiment. Tu sais à quel point…  
-J'en ai rien à foutre vieux, tu viens sans discuter. »

Stiles se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole surtout pour qu'il ne puisse pas finir un sarcasme. Il posa donc son cul sur le siège conducteur et attendit patiemment que son ami, son _merveilleux_ ami, n'en fasse de même avec le sien sur le siège d'à côté.

Ils se chamaillèrent tout le long du trajet, comme ils en avaient parfois l'habitude. Mais dès que le hangar fut à portée de vue, le fils du shérif se tendit prêt à recevoir la foudre d'un quelconque Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas.

« Calme-toi, c'est pas comme si on allait te manger. »

Un rire ironique lui échappa en entendant son passager. Il se demanda un instant si Scott avait vraiment voulu le réconforter.

« Mec, dois-je vraiment étaler tout le pourquoi du comment de ma réticence à entrer la dedans ? » Il crispa ses mains sur le volent alors que son esprit tourna à plein régime. Les scènes qui se déroulèrent sous ses yeux clos ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Sauf quelques-unes en présence d'un Alpha torse nu s'approchant avec avidité de lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête avant de se faire trahir par son cœur qui, c'est derniers temps, ne faisait que battre trop fort à son goût.

« Le professeur Deaton sera là. Je suis sûr que tu seras tellement absorbé que tu ne verras pas les heures passer. » Mais à peine eut-il finit qu'il vit son meilleur pote hors de la voiture, courir le plus rapidement possible vers la bâtisse. Il soupira faussement, légèrement amusé. La curiosité maladive de Stiles causerait sa perte un de ces jours.

.

En entrant, plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et c'est un peu gêné qu'il fit un énorme salut à sa façon. Il ne se permit un soupir de soulagement qu'au moment où tout le monde, c'est-à-dire : Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson et Derek ne détourne le regard. Non loin, il aperçut Lydia se manucurant les ongles. Il ne fut pas pour autant surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, l'habitude surement.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Deaton alors que Scott entama un pied dans leur salle d'entrainement improvisée. Directement, une sorte de malaise s'installa comme si une tension indéchiffrable régnait entre deux personnes. Perceptible de tous mais incompréhensible sauf pour les principaux concernés. Les seuls à savoir. Les seuls à la ressentir plus que quiconque. Les seuls à s'éviter du regard, à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Intenable.

Le vétérinaire scruta longuement l'adolescent à ses côtés : Le corps crispé, le regard fuyant, les mains tremblantes. Il ne releva pas, après tout ça ne le concernait pas. Mais il faudra tôt ou tard régler ce petit problème épineux. Parce que si Stiles était dans cet état-là, il parierait cher que celui de l'Alpha n'en demeurait que pire.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il sereinement, se doutant du nombre et nombre de questions du jeune humain. Ils allaient y passer des heures. Ce fut avec un sourire chaleureux qu'il écouta les euphories de l'hyperactif, les autres commencèrent leur combat avec entrain.

.

« Et donc, c'est juste un truc de et entre loup-garou quoi ?  
-Non pas vraiment, je dirais que c'est plus _intense_ chez eux et donc plus perceptible pour eux contrairement aux humains qui peuvent passer à côté sans s'en rendre compte. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent se firent brumeux, il laissa son regard se perdre vers un point invisible. Le mot intense résonna comme une litanie dans son maudit cerveau, envoyant dans son corps des bouffées de chaleur par intermittence. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ici. Pas avec tous ces loup-garous aux supers pouvoirs non-loin de lui.

« Ils ne le remarquent qu'à l'odeur ? Ou c'est genre un déclic ou encore leur loup intérieur qui fait des siennes?  
-Je ne pourrais te dire avec exactitude, surement un peu des trois. Il y a eu très peu de cas à vrai dire. »

Deaton pris une pause, regarda l'adolescent du coin de l'oeil, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant?  
-Oh, je suis curieux, vous le savez. Dès qu'un sujet attire mon intérêt, il faut que j'en récolte un max d'informations... Puis, Scott m'a demandé des renseignements. Pour Alisson. »

Par chance, le vétérinaire n'ayant pas de sens ultra développés, il ne put entendre le mensonge. Mais la brève hésitation qu'avait eue le fils du shérif valait tout autant qu'un changement dans la fréquence de ses battements de coeur. Il décida de se taire et de s'instruire des expériences que le médecin personnel pour créatures surnaturelles avaient entamées avant son arrivée sans savoir que le dit médecin se retenait à grand coup de lui balancer : _comme pour Derek._

Derrière lui, la meute se battait avec frénésie mais personne encore n'avait réussi à bouger l'Alpha de sa place. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à désespérer, seul Scott prenait la peine de réfléchir à une stratégie, les autres lui fonçaient simplement dessus.

Il soupira alors qu'Isaac s'élança vers lui avec une certaine rapidité. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas assez et sans vraiment prendre de précaution, il l'envoya balader à travers le hangar. Il remarqua, seulement après l'avoir propulsé, qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hyperactif qui se tenait immobile à quelques mètre du vétérinaire. Il voulut le prévenir, tenter quoi que ce soit pour éviter la collision.

Sans succès. Tout se passa si vite et en même temps, au ralentit. Il vit Isaac percuté Stiles de dos et ils furent tout deux plaqués au sol avec violence.

La surprise, le choc, l'adrénaline, la douleur, son esprit en ébullition. Il en perdit son souffle, ses poumons se comprimèrent douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'air qui ne parvint pas à passer au-delà de sa gorge. La crise commença, les yeux clos, le visage crispé, une de ses mains serrant son t-shirt avec force, à s'en faire mal.

Il ne sentit pas Lahey se relever, ni même l'une de ses mains se poser sur son épaule, surement pour voir si tout allait bien.  
Il n'entendit pas celui-ci appelé son meilleur ami, Scott, avec une inquiétude tintée dans sa voix.  
Il ne vit pas l'interpellé se précipité vers lui, suivit des autres membres de la meute.

Seule la panique, encrée au plus profond de ses entrailles, ne le quitta pas. En manque d'air évident, il essaya au maximum d'en avaler par goulée mais rien n'y fit, son corps sous l'effet d'un réflexe instinctif refusa tout oxygène. Comme s'il se noyait et que son organisme confondait air et eau. Il ne ressentit plus rien du monde extérieur. La noirceur d'un abyme l'enveloppa et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trop sombrer. Continuer à avancer. Juste continuer, comme il le faisait si souvent.

.

La première chose qui le frappa quand il se réveilla fut la constatation de ne pas être dans sa chambre. Le lit, sur lequel il reposait, était bien trop dur et une désagréable odeur de brûlée lui envahissait les narines. Autant dire qu'il avait déjà connu mieux comme réveil, surtout avec l'affreuse douleur dans ses poumons à cet instant.

Une main particulièrement chaude se posa sur son front, le ramenant complètement à la réalité. Il papillonna des yeux alors que la source de chaleur s'éloigna, surement rassurée de voir l'adolescent revenir à lui sans trop de mal.

« Où est-ce.. »

mais sa voix était bien trop enrouée pour continuer. Une douleur lui vrillait les poumons et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation.

« Hey, _dude_. Tu te sens comment ? »

Il se mit difficilement sur ses coudes et put voir l'assemblée de personne tout autour de lui. Il eut comme l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Des yeux allant du brun au bleu, fixés sur son corps frêle. Il inspira bruyamment en ayant toujours mal. Atrocement mal.

« Comme si un éléphant m'avait écrasé la cage thoracique, mais je survivrai.  
-T'es sûr ? La voix de Scott tremblait légèrement. Tu nous as sacrément fait flipper.  
-C'est pas comme si j'en avais pas l'habitude, _Je vais bien Scott!_ »

Le regard dur de Stiles dissuada quiconque de lui poser une autre question sur sa foutue santé.

Il se laissa tomber contre le matelas, la tête s'enfonçant dans un coussin. Il respira le plus calmement possible, tentant de dissiper ce malaise. Fermant les yeux, la fatigue l'envahit comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était sujet à des crises. Son corps combattant un mal inconnu. L'angoisse paralysant son système nerveux.

Il se sentit vaguement rejoindre Morphée, entendant des brides de conversation :

« On va le laisser se reposer. » Il ne saurait dire qui venait de parler. « Ouai, prend sa Jeep, je le ramènerai quand il se réveillera à nouveau. »

Bizarrement, le ton grave et un peu rauque qu'il entendait, l'aidait à se calmer. Apaisant son esprit meurtrit. Des ondes bienfaisantes se propagèrent tout le long de son corps allongé et encore un peu tendu par la crise.

Alors que la pièce se vida, l'hyperactif sombra dans un sommeil profond mais peuplé de cauchemars. Une nuit où les ténèbres trouvèrent une faille à travers la barrière qu'il s'était créé.

Ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas trop m'éparpiller..  
Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Alors alors, j'ai décidément du mal à faire plus long comme chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'aller nulle part et en même temps ça prend doucement forme dans ma tête à chaque chapitre. Il y aura surement de l'action par la suite - si, si, du vrai et du frais!- Mais je n'en dit pas plus. **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Sensation quand tu nous tiens.**

Derek grogna de frustration. Il venait de fermer la porte de sa maison qui miraculeusement tenait encore debout. Toute sa meute était partie et pourtant, malgré le calme des environs quelque chose remuait au fond de lui. Les jours qui avaient précédés lui paraissaient étranges pour bien d'obscures raisons.

Entre les Alphas qui apparemment, en plus de vouloir son territoire, le voulait lui aussi ; Jackson qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se croyant devenu invincible ; Son oncle qui semblait savoir des choses que lui-même ignorait et qui s'amusait à le lui rappeler par des petits sourires en coin indéchiffrables ; Les Argents et leur trêve qui ne tenait qu'à un fil et Deaton qu'il avait aperçu avec la conseillère du lycée, il en récoltait des migraines fréquentes. Il essayait tant de comprendre l'ampleur des décisions qu'il avait prises mais tout ce qui en ressortait se tenait en une seule réponse : Il était totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Alors si en plus il ajoutait un Stiles sensible de sa personne à ses soucis, il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Soupirant, il cogna sa tête sur la surface boiseuse devant lui. Ces gosses allaient le tuer un jour, il en mettait sa main au feu.

« Dur, dur le baby-sitting.  
-La ferme.  
-Oh c'est vrai. Il t'en reste encore un la haut, en piteuse état d'ailleurs. Il prit une pause d'une milliseconde. Enfin, c'est pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance, n'est-ce-pas?»

Derek planta son regard dans celui de son oncle qui arborait un sourire satisfait, un tas d'émotion se mélangeant à cette vue. Il hésita un instant, lui trancher une seconde fois la gorge ne parut pas être une si mauvaise idée, mais il dut se résigner. Ce fou lui était bien plus utile vivant que mort.

Montant les escaliers qui eux aussi semblaient intouchables face aux récents évènements, sans plus aucune considération pour Peter, il se dit que la nuit allait être longue.

.

Au départ, son rêve lui apportait un certain réconfort. Blotti dans les bras de sa mère, revenu des années en arrière, calant sa tête le plus confortablement possible au creux de son cou. La main, aussi douce et tendre que dans ses souvenirs, faisait d'agréable va-et-vient le long de son bras d'enfant.

La chambre d'hôpital était baignée de couleur chaude. Au loin, à travers la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait avec lenteur, voulant laisser à ces deux personnes le plus de chaleur qu'il le pouvait encore avant d'être engloutit dans la nuit noire.

Stiles avait les yeux clos, son visage aussi paisible que l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce. A l'époque, il venait d'avoir une douzaine d'année. La maladie de sa mère venait d'être prononcée. Il ne réalisait pas encore que ça allait être la fin. Pour lui, d'ici quelques mois, il la reverrait dans la cuisine, lui préparant de délicieux plat qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Pour lui, il se coucherait bientôt dans son lit, sa mère attendant avec sa patience à toute épreuve de lui dire bonne nuit d'un bisou sur le front.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire chaleureux et son regard fier posé sur lui. Il aurait tout donné pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aime, combien il remercie n'importe quelle divinité de lui avoir accordé une mère pareille. Il aurait donné sa vie contre la sienne.

Alors, au fur et à mesure de l'obscurité grandissante, quelqu'un vint l'arracher au bras de sa mère. Ses yeux à nouveau ouverts s'étaient rempli d'angoisse. Voilà quelques mois qu'il avait fêté ses quinze ans. Il tenta de se débattre, se tournant pour voir sa mère. Elle lui sourit pour la dernière fois.

_Maman._ Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, emportant l'étincelle de vie qui lui restait.  
_Maman!_ Les bips incessants devinrent un seul et assourdissant bruit, déchirant la noirceur de la nuit.  
_Maman, non!_On l'allongea avec précaution sur le lit, recouvrant le reste de son corps avec un drap blanc. Il vit une dernière fois le sourire figé de celle qu'il aimait tant. La détresse l'emporta alors que de loin, il entendit un des médecins prononcer l'heure du décès. Alors qu'il s'agrippa aux bras fermes qui le retenaient depuis le début, il laissa couler les larmes. Son visage à présent crispé, le corps tendu et secoué par les spasmes.

Le déni l'envahit tout de suite. Sa mère n'était pas morte, cela n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas… Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il emporta avec lui l'homme le tenant fort contre son torse. La douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Il voulait s'échapper, fuir cette réalité cruelle. Un cri de désespoir sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

« MAMAN ! »

Se relevant brusquement, les yeux brouillés et perdus, respirant difficilement, un bras tendu et sa main écartée devant lui, sans doute cherchait-elle à rattraper quelqu'un ? Il sentit une chaleur sur son épaule, et une autre attraper sa main avec une certaine hésitation.

« Stiles, tu as fait un cauchemar. Reprend-toi. »

Mais rien n'y fit, impossible de calmer ses pleurs. Tout son corps tremblait. Depuis la mort de sa mère il n'avait plus pleuré. Plus jamais jusqu'à il y a peu, parce que un an seulement s'était écoulé, parce qu'un an ça renfonçait le poignard dans la poitrine, ouvrant la blessure difficilement recousue. Laissant couler le sang amèrement.

Juste devant lui, Derek paraissait aussi perdu que l'adolescent. Troublé par la même occasion. Il ne savait clairement pas quoi faire. Encore moins ce que Stiles accepterait de le laisser faire. Il repensa alors aux moments où, quand Laura était encore à ses côtés, lui pleurait la mort de sa famille. Il se souvint de sa sœur le prenant calmement dans ses bras, le bordant presque comme une mère le ferait pour son petit, le rassurant par des mots de réconforts.

Il grimaça légèrement. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas border l'hyperactif. Il essaya de fixer son regard à celui de Stiles mais en tombant dans ses yeux presque vides alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir une lueur dont l'origine lui était souvent inconnue, il ne se retint même pas. Son corps bougeant tout seul, il prit l'adolescent chétif dans ses bras et jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme, il lui répéta sans cesse :

« Ca va passer, tu n'es pas seul. »

Ses mêmes mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, d'une voix plus douce et plus aiguë Des souvenirs chaleureux mais douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire alors que le fils du shérif enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, l'agrippant désespérément.

.

Le reste de la nuit fut tout aussi agité, long et pénible que le début. Stiles se réveillait sans cesse, jonglant entre crise d'angoisse et pleurs. A croire que le coup d'Isaac avait agi comme déclencheur à une panique constante et inconsciente.

A chaque crise, à chaque agitation, chaque perturbation dans son sommeil ou dans sa respiration, Derek était là. Crevé, à moitié endormit par moment mais il tenait bon. Parce que ce gosse malgré son sarcasme, sa tendance à le rendre fou, avait besoin d'attention. Qui d'autre à part lui, cet Alpha sans famille, ayant connu solitude, tristesse, souffrance, pouvait le comprendre ?

De plus, il devait bien lui accorder le mérite d'avoir convaincu Scott de rejoindre sa meute et en partie la réinsertion d'Erica et Boyd. Sans compter sa loyauté alors qu'il se faisait tabasser par le grand-père Argent, ni même la fois où, pendant deux heures, il l'avait maintenu, tête hors de l'eau subissant ses remarques, la peur de se faire avaler par une bête mystique et la fatigue physique.

Alors si cet adolescent était capable de faire ça pour lui, lui pouvait bien passer une nuit à ses côtés.

Derek ne se caractérisait peut-être pas pour sa bonté, ni sa compassion. Encore moins comme quelqu'un de conciliant mais il n'était pas pour autant inhumain. Il ne laissait pas facilement entrer les gens dans sa vie et au vu de son passé, celui qui ne comprenait pas ça pouvait bien aller se faire arracher la gorge avec les dents.

Bon, il faisait tout pour ne pas laisser entrer les gens dans sa vie. Si bien qu'il refusait parfois de voir l'évidence même : L'adolescent et lui ne partageaient clairement pas un amour fou l'un envers l'autre mais d'une certaine manière, celui-ci faisait partie de sa meute.

Il grimaça en sentant Stiles se tendre à nouveau contre lui. Au court de la nuit, ils en étaient venus à se retrouver allongés, toujours enlacés. Si seulement le problème pouvait s'arrêter là, il en serait bien content. Non, évidemment non. Ce gosse devait _littéralement_ le rendre fou.

Ce moment où, à peine audible, il entendit son nom être étouffé sous l'orgasme résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il ne se rendait pas compte des sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Les regards noircis de désir, cette langue passant sur ses lèvres sous l'envie, les battements dans sa poitrine s'affolant. Bien sûr qu'il les avait remarqués et il niait pas le fait que ça l'excitait. Énormément.

**The way you're making me hot**

Il soupira longuement, mélange entre satisfaction et agacement. Avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil n'était franchement pas convenable. Stiles dans ses bras, pris entre l'étaux de l'angoisse et lui pendant ce temps, il se remémorait ces instants où il aurait pu lui sauter dessus par pure pulsion sexuelle. Comme adulte responsable, il assurait médiocrement. Quelle idée aussi, d'avoir une odeur aussi attirante...

Sans y prendre garde, il huma l'air imprégné d'une odeur qu'il connaissait presque par coeur. Presque parce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer qu'il la sentirait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Presque parce qu'il s'effrayait de ce que cette odeur représentait pour lui. Presque parce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir.

Il baissa la tête, posant ses yeux qui vibraient entre rouge sang et couleur d'origine sur le cou pâle de l'adolescent. La jugulaire pulsait calmement, inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur l'instinct de son homologue.

Il pouvait faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il ressentait, de toutes ces émotions qui bouillaient en lui mais l'animal en lui qui réclamait son dû n'avait aucun état d'âme. Il l'exigeait, peu importait la manière, peu importait les conséquences.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, ses dents devinrent crocs en un battement de cil. Ses yeux toujours posés sur le cou innocemment offert. La suite se passa si vite, sans aucun contrôle.

« Derek ? Bordel tu me fais quoi là ? »

Hypnotisé par le pouls devenu rapide, il ne sentit pas les mains sur son torse le repoussant, il n'entendit pas les protestations tantôt suppliantes, tantôt violentes de Stiles. La bête présente dans le lourd grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il le voulait, rien que pour lui.

Quelqu'un le tira soudainement en arrière. l'agrippant le plus brutalement possible pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'hyperactif. Ce dernier sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse, la peur crispant les traits de son visage. Il regarda l'Alpha retenu par Peter, l'homme avait cédé à la bête. Enragée, affamée.

« va-t-en, ordonna Peter, la voix dure. Tout de suite ! »

* * *

Revendications? Autre chose à déclarer?


	5. Chapter 5

Je pense que je vais aller directement me pendre après avoir posté ce chapitre... Bref, sincèrement désolé pour ce retard énorme. J'espère vraiment me rattraper pour le prochain mais vu que c'est les vacances de pâques pour moi -vive la Belgique!- la suite sera surement plus rapide à venir.

Bon, en espérant que ce laps de temps plutôt long ne vous aura pas enlevé toute envie de lire la suite, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Ces sensations qui vous mettent à nu.**

Les arbres défilaient à mesure où il s'enfonçait dans la forêt sombre. Ses pieds foulaient à peine le sol et ses jambes avaient fini de lui faire mal à cause de sa course effrénée. La lune pas tout à fait pleine filtrait à travers les branches et éclairait péniblement son chemin semé d'obstacles. Sa respiration se faisait douloureuse et il sentait sa poitrine enserrée par le manque d'air évident mais l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines telles une drogue vicieuse augmentant pourtant ses chances de survie face au danger.

Un danger qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter.

Ne pas sentir les crocs de Derek si proche de son cou, frôlant inconsciemment sa peau. Ne pas voir ces yeux rouge sang braqués sur lui, une lueur de folie bien ancrée.  
Ne pas entendre le lourd hurlement du loup alors qu'il s'échappait déjà de la maison calcinée, le terrifiant et le paralysant une seconde avant de réveiller sur sa peau d'horribles frissons de peur.

Cela semblait si flou dans sa tête. Il avait beau repasser en boucle les dernières minutes décisives, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation avait à ce point dégénéré. A ce qu'il sache, Derek le supportait assez pour l'accepter lors des entraînements de la meute et le considérait assez aussi que pour l'aider et l'apaiser comme cette nuit. Les menaces, les plaquages contre surface dure, ce n'était que des broutilles afin de démontrer sa supériorité et son autorité. Jamais, et Stiles pouvait l'affirmer, l'Alpha n'avait réellement envisagé de l'assassiner.

Cette nuit bouleversait ses certitudes.

Cependant, le plus désagréable restait cette sensation lui broyant les tripes. L'affreuse impression que quelque chose s'était brisée. Pas seulement entre eux, pas seulement en lui. Quelque chose qui allait changer leur relation à jamais.

.

"Putain mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?! T'aurais pu le tuer, merde!"

Peter sortait rarement de ses gonds, rare était ceux qui l'avait entendu s'énerver et perdre son sang-froid. Ceux qui malheureusement subissaient sa rage, s'en souvenaient amèrement. Ses leçons de morales retentirent durement entre les murs.

"Non mais bordel quoi, tu sais que ce gosse t'attire plus que de raison. Tu sais, bien plus encore , que ta part de loup le réclame et pas que pour ses beaux yeux!" Sa voix augmentait sensiblement alors que la colère grondait en lui. "Ah! J'y crois pas d'avoir un neveu aussi irresponsable!  
-Il avait besoin de moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Ça n'arrivera plus.  
-Il avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un connard prêt à le tuer dès qu'il pose les yeux sur lui!"

Leur yeux ne se quittèrent pas d'un millième de seconde durant leur échange, bataillant fermement pour prendre le dessus. Evidemment, Derek usait fortement de son statut contre son oncle mais malgré tout, celui-ci tenait bon. L'adolescent semblait avoir de la valeur et cette constatation ne plaisait guère au plus jeune des deux Hale.

"Ça ne se reproduira plus, d'accord?  
-Tu seras chanceux s'il te laisse encore approcher à moins de cent mètres. Et je pèse mes mots là."

...

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes, voire minutes. Un silence total s'installa alors que l'un se calma doucement et l'autre prit conscience, pleinement conscience, de son acte. Il avait merdé, complètement. Il s'était laissé aller à son instinct incontrôlable et il imaginait à peine ce qu'il resterait de l'adolescent si son oncle ne l'avait pas retenu, de justesse.

Quelques secondes encore et il se souvint d'avoir dit à Scott d'utiliser la voiture de Stiles pour rentrer. Il percuta enfin : Stiles était dehors, courait surement à en perdre haleine, avec la meute d'Alpha dans les environs.

"Faut le retrouver.  
-Et tenter de le bouffer à nouveau?! Sans moi, j'ai déjà donné."

Une aide supplémentaire lui aurait grandement simplifié la tâche mais au point où son oncle en était, il doutait fort pouvoir réellement compter sur lui. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers le rez-de-chaussée, commença à courir pour rejoindre la porte et en sortant de sa demeure, il eut à peine le temps d'entre Peter marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents qu'il sprintait déjà pour retrouver l'hyperactif.

"On aura jamais vu deux compagnons se courir autant l'un après l'autre."

.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu. Sa respiration résonnait affreusement et bruyamment dans le silence de la nuit. Avant même d'avoir jeté un œil aux alentours, il se savait perdu. Qui ne se perdait pas dans une situation pareille, avec la peur au ventre, l'adrénaline monté à bloc? Tous les films d'action et d'épouvante pouvaient en témoigner! La pauvre victime qui se faisait déchiquetée au beau milieu d'un bois trop sombre.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme elle. Il devait encore vivre. C'était injuste. Pourquoi toutes les merdes lui tombaient dessus, toutes en même temps!?

L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, le putain d'alpha sur qui il craquait -putain de loup-garou qui le dévorerait bien soi-disant passant-, ses crises de panique revenant trop souvent et ses insomnies pesantes à le rendre fou. Il était servi, sérieux.

Un craquement de branche, son coeur recommença une course folle dans sa poitrine.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, affolé face à une mort qu'il sentait approcher. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité et le voile de flou devant ses yeux n'arrangeait rien non plus. Fou l'ironie du sort, il quittait un danger pour se jeter dans la gueule d'un autre.

Deuxième craquement, il allait mourir de panique avant même de pouvoir entre-apercevoir la chose qui lui tomberait sous le nez.

Il essaya de reculer mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'où pouvait provenir ce foutu bruit. Il fit un pas en arrière, un malheureux petit pas et il perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant étalé de tout son long au sol et se cognant douloureusement la tête contre ce qui lui semblait être une roche au vue de la dureté. Un râle sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il sentait l'arrière de son crâne pulser sous le coup de la douleur. Sa vie était fichu et une soudaine envie de rire le prit aux tripes sans qu'il n'en sache réellement la raison. A contrario, le désespoir et la résignation s'emparèrent de lui, irrémédiablement.

Troisième craquement, il était fini. Définitivement. -Adieu papa, désolé de te laisser seul. Sorry Scott, t'as été un merveilleux pote. Lydia, je t'aurais aimé jusqu'au bout, enfin plus ou moins. Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Jackson, tous les autres. Derek.

Si seulement il était resté.

Plusieurs grognements s'élevèrent, terrifiants, dans la nuit noire.

.

Derek fut cette fois-ci bien content de pouvoir sentir et reconnaître l'odeur de Stiles à des kilomètres. La seule chose qui comptait en ce moment même était de s'en rapprocher la plus possible. Prit par la panique de perdre encore une personne qu'il connaissait et -il devait bien se l'avouer un jour merde!- qu'il appréciait plus que de raison, il se dit que plus jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait la bête prendre le dessus.

Quelque chose venait de se briser, entre eux, en eux. Ça avait éclater dans ses tripes comme une bombe.

Ce mur qu'ils s'étaient imposés tous les deux pour ne pas s'exposer, ne pas se brûler à trop de tentation. Éclaté en fumée. Il ne restait que des débris, preuve de ce qui avait été là un jour.

Grâce à son entrainement quotidien, il arriva vite à rejoindre l'adolescent. D'autres odeurs l'entouraient, des odeurs qu'il n'appréciait guère de sentir si proche de lui. Déjà, les grognements qu'il avait entendu à peine plus tôt lui glaçaient encore le sang alors les percevoir à ce point près d'eux, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Il s'approcha de Stiles toujours étalé par terre, le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

"Hey, tu comptes rester ici et faire un petit somme à la belle étoile?"

L'hyperactif s'éloigna si vite de lui qu'il en eut du mal à le voir. L'état de choc et de surprise se lisait autant dans ses yeux que sur son visage. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

"De-Derek! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!  
-Je viens te sauver la peau du cul, ça ne se voit pas?"

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules, et s'approcha encore afin de pouvoir le protéger si un autre Alpha envisagerait de s'en prendre à lui.

"Ouai, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. C'est pas comme si la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé proche, tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer."

Derek s'arrêta net, croisant le regard légèrement paniqué de Stiles. La situation semblait dégénérer plus que prévu. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se déconcentre, la moindre erreur leur serait fatal. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

"Ecoute, on ne peut pas... je sais pas, en discuter ailleurs? Dans un endroit plus sur?  
-Depuis quand je suis en sûreté près de toi?! Merde Derek, t'as failli m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents!"

Stiles s'emportait, la colère, la panique, le soulagement de ne plus être seul, tout se mélangeait et créait un cocktail explosif qui l'empêchait de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il était lancé.

"Ce n'était pas voulu...  
-Encore heureux! T'imagine même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant retenu par Peter alors que clairement, tu n'avais qu'une seule envie et ce n'était certainement pas celle de jouer à la marelle avec moi!  
-Ce n'est pas le moment, Stiles."

Effectivement, il apercevait au loin plusieurs yeux rouges occupés à les scruter silencieusement, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

"C'est jamais le moment avec toi de toute façon. Mais j'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas.  
-Compris quoi? Quelque chose, en son fort intérieur, lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.  
-Je n'entrerai plus en contact avec toi. C'est fini, j'abandonne."

Il venait de s'en prendre une fameuse. Jamais l'impression d'être à ce point brisé ne l'avait envahit un jours, même lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa famille, la mort de Laura. Son visage pâlit, ses poings se serrèrent au point d'en avoir les jointures qui blanchirent. Une douleur vive suivit d'une rage sourde s'empara de lui alors qu'il avançait vers l'adolescent qui s'était mis soudainement à trembler.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Stiles, sous la frayeur, reculait à chaque pas amorcé par Derek, pour au final se retrouver acculé contre un arbre. L'espace se réduisait au point où à présent, l'adolescent pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis parcourir tout son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça. répéta-t-il, le ton dur mais légèrement désespéré."

Bien que l'un en face de l'autre, Stiles s'aperçu que Derek le regardait s'en vraiment le voir. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, vide de toutes émotions. Une part de lui souffrait de le voir comme ça mais d'une certaine manière, ça le réjouissait de savoir que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état. En revanche, le poing qui s'abattit juste à côté de lui, dans l'arbre, lui envola toute envie de se réjouir.

"Merde, Stiles non! Tu ne peux pas _me_ faire ça. Pas à moi alors que je me suis enfin rendu compte que..."

Quatre bêtes sortirent alors de l'ombre, prêtes à se ruer sur leurs proies.

* * *

Encore une fois, je vais vous laisser sur votre faim. Par contre, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du écrire le chapitre sur le site car le pc portable sur lequel je suis n'a pas le logiciel word. J'ai relu et relu mais j'ai bien peur que plusieurs fautes s'y trouvent encore.

à bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, je mérite la potence. Ca a du être affreux pour vous, chers lecteurs de devoir attendre _si_ longtemps et toutes les excuses du monde ne sont pas assez pour me faire pardonner... De plus, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, il ne me plait pas plus que ça et il reste assez court. Bref, je vous promets d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois mais il faudra attendre au moins deux semaines, que je finisse mes P*tain d'examens ! Mais rassurez-vous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre peut-être 2 à tout casser. Oh et je voulais tout de même vous remerciez pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris, vos follows, croyez-le ou non ça me motive énormément !

**Bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à relire le dernier chapitre si jamais vous vous sentez un peu perdu - Je vais aller me terrer six pieds sous terre, ça serait préférable...-

* * *

**Sensations qui aboutissent.**

Ils se faisaient face, quatre contre deux. Un combat perdu d'avance.

Quatre yeux rouges sanglant les fixaient alors que l'Alpha le moins expérimenté se plaçait juste devant l'humain afin de le protéger. La situation allait de mal en pis et Derek n'avait aucune idée dont il pouvait s'en sortir sans y laisser Stiles derrière. De toute façon, il n'était pas question que Stiles se fasse blesser, surement pas à cause de son incapacité. Hors de question.

Personne ne sut qui entama réellement le premier pas vers un combat mais ils étaient déjà occupés à se donner des coups. Stiles, en retrait, regardait la scène avec horreur. Pire qu'un film. Il se sentait impuissant, et il avait beau chercher dans les tréfonds de son esprit, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aider son loup aigri. Il devait faire quelque chose, sinon Derek n'avait aucune chance face à ses quatre monstres. A la base, tout aurait pu être plus simple. Au lieu de s'enfuir aussi loin, il aurait pu attendre et ensuite en discuter. Après tout, lui même s'était laissé emporter plusieurs fois par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de ce loup si complexe.

Loup aigri qui en ce moment semblait en très, très mauvaise posture. Il pouvait peut-être se soigner à souhait, mais il n'en restait pas moins vulnérable. Il voyait bien le Hale essayer d'esquiver les différents coups venant de chaque côté et par la suite d'en asséner quelques uns qui malheureusement finissaient dans le vide. Dans un moment d'inattention, il se fit attraper par les deux bras et retenu contre deux bêtes au regard toujours si rouge et aux crocs affreusement acérés. S'il ne faisait rien, ne fusse que détourner leur attention pour permettre à Derek de s'en tirer sans se faire tuer, il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau.

Soudain, d'autres craquements autour de lui se firent entendre. Il vérifia en quatrième vitesse pour apercevoir une meute d'une dizaine de loups, de vrais loups sauvages s'approcher d'eux. La fourrure variant entre le noir et le blanc, passant par toutes les teintes de gris, les yeux pour la plupart d'un bleu perçant et les babines relevées, mettant en évidence les crocs aussi pointus que ceux des bêtes encerclant Derek. En dérivant son regard sur la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, il croisa les yeux de celui qui, selon lui, devait être le chef de cette meute. Pupilles contre pupilles, il se rendit compte qu'une sorte de connexion le liait à eux, et, aussi glauque et mystérieux que cela puisse paraître, il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Ces bêtes de la nature étaient là pour lui et Derek, elles étaient là pour les défendre et ainsi assurer leur survie. La nature avait ses raisons que l'humain ignorait cruellement.

« Hey bande d'affreux! Il rapporta son attention sur le combat toujours en cours et attendit que la majorité des loups soit à ses côtés. On ne vous a jamais appris à vous battre à la loyale? Vous savez, avec des personnes de votre taille, de votre nombre et tout et tout. Enfin, je dis ça, j'dis rien hein. »

Tout autour de lui, ça commençait à grogner et montrer les crocs alors qu'un sourire vainqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient la rage au corps et semblaient prêt à tuer au moindre mouvement de leurs adversaires, et semblait-il au moindre ordre de Stiles.

La meute d'Alpha regarda l'adolescent d'un mauvais oeil. Ils humèrent l'air sensiblement avant de grogner lourdement et de s'éclipser la seconde suivante sans aucun bruit.

.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ça?! »

Derek semblait hors de lui. La situation lui échappait et clairement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. En dehors du contexte, Stiles l'aurait trouvé carrément excitant et il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer sensiblement rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Stiles, ne me regarde pas comme ça merde! »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva les mains d'une manière qu'il voulait tout à fait innocente. L'atmosphère s'était agréablement détendue malgré les derniers épisodes et l'adolescent ressentait l'adrénaline diminuer considérablement dans ses veines. La fatigue arriva d'elle-même et il se laissa tomber au milieu des loups toujours présent autour de lui. Une fois assis et parfaitement à son aise, ils s'approchèrent de lui et se couchèrent assez près comme pour le protéger d'un danger inconnu qui pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Une chaleur d'affection submergea Stiles et une main erra entre les différentes fourrures donnant des caresses à qui bon le voulait bien.

Derek, qui assista à la scène, en resta totalement ébahit. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, aucun pareil évènement n'avait été recensé et pourtant tout semblait ... Normal. Juste comme si ces loups devaient se trouver là, autour de l'adolescent de manière possessive et protectrice. D'une manière que lui même aurait adopté aussi proche de Stiles.

Il avait eu raison, quelque chose s'était brisée entre eux. L'affreuse tension qui régnait auparavant, disparue. L'appréhension d'un regard, d'un geste ou d'une parole, disparue. La peur d'être à la fois trop proche ou trop éloigné, disparue. L'angoisse constante de devoir caché l'essentiel de leur sentiment au risque de tout perdre, disparue. Comme si l'abandon total face au loup en lui les avait libéré d'un poids immense. Il ne restait plus que le soulagement d'être là, ensemble. L'apaisement de se savoir près de l'autre sans regrets ni remords. Comme si, à présent, ils pouvaient se comprendre sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot.

Il sentit le regard intense de Stiles posé sur lui et releva le sien sur lui. Une lueur étrangement rassurante résidait dans ses prunelles et le sourire étendu sur ses lèvres possédait un saisissant mélange de gaieté et de malice. C'est donc dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue que celui-ci prit la parole, un brin trop taquine :

« C'est pas tout de prendre la poussière ici mais, il me semble qu'avant d'être brutalement interrompu par des bêtes affreusement sauvages, tu avais quelque chose d'une importance capitale à m'avouer? »

En une phrase, ce foutu adolescent le fit plus rougir que n'importe quel fois où il l'avait fait. Il sentait une douce mais cruelle chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps mais principalement au niveau de son visage. Il se sentait brûler de gène. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière où ça lui était arrivé. Est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois seulement ? Il détourna précautionneusement son regard pour évité celui satisfait du garçon devant lui.

« Oh, peut-être as-tu besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire? La fin de ta phrase était je cite : "Pas à moi alors que je me suis enfin rendu compte que..." Vas-y continue, je t'en prie. Je suis tout ouïe.  
-Sale gosse, grogna l'Alpha dans sa barbe.  
-Ouai, je sais. On me le dit souvent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisserais tomber. »

Derek ne su quoi faire. Les mots n'étaient déjà pas son fort mais si en plus il se sentait à court de geste, il n'irait nulle part. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, grandement aidé par son loup rugissant en lui. Il s'approcha silencieusement de Stiles qui se tut au moment même où il amorça le premier pas. Il s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hauteur du visage de l'adolescent. Il ne restait seulement que quelque centimètres entre eux. Il ne savait pas utiliser les mots en sa faveur alors autant faire avec ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il connaissait. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il voulait si ardemment, il allait lui faire comprendre pourquoi tout avait été si compliqué en sa présence.

La chaleur commençait doucement à monter et les loups toujours présents autour du plus jeune bougèrent afin de laisser la place due à Derek qu'ils semblaient respecter comme un élève respectait son maître. Le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus, d'étranges lueurs brillantes au gré des secondes passant, affreusement longues et pourtant si délicieuses. Stiles savait très bien que Derek patientait, lui laissant tout le temps dont il avait besoin au cas où il aurait voulu se rétracter. Comment pourrait-il? Il rêvait de cet instant depuis des siècles! Enfin pouvoir assouvir ses fantasmes, enfin avoir pour lui seul le si sexy et incontrôlable Derek Hale. Dompter l'indomptable.

Son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, affolé par la suite des évènements. Ses mains étaient moites et il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir délicatement à l'approche de l'Alpha. Bon dieu, si celui-ci ne comblait pas la distance qui les séparait encore, il deviendrait fou. Il perdait déjà la tête rien qu'en sentant le souffle chaud et irrégulier passer sur ses lèvres sèches. Il ressentit un besoin oppressant de contact et de lui même, Stiles s'avança pour enfin entamer le baiser que tous deux attendaient.

Le choc fut brutal. Une vraie décharge électrique parcourant chaque terminaison nerveuse les composant. Pourtant, malgré l'émotion, malgré la tension qui les abritait depuis si longtemps, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin ce soir-là, profitant simplement de ce qu'ils leur étaient offert. Donnant et prenant toute l'affection tant convoitée.

Et dans la nuit noire, les loups aboyèrent de contentement sous la tendresse de leur maître, près à commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, vous aurez des explications plus détaillées sur ce qui s'est passé dans celui-ci. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop incohérent et que l'explication de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre est suffisamment claire.

A bientôt, je vous le promets!


End file.
